Deathly Beautiful
by wolf's paradise
Summary: He wanted to throw that picture, to smash it against the wall. He didn't want to see that smiling face anymore. He wanted her to be forever erased from his memory so this wouldn't hurt so much. But he knew it wasn't the truth…


**A/N:** So, I just thought of this story one morning. I thought about it all day, until it bugged me enough I started writing it the next day. Surprisingly enough, I finished it halfway through the next day, and I had school those days, too. Let's just say my grades weren't the best, but such is the cost for having story ideas.

So, this fic is a little different from what I normally write. It's definitely one of my favorites that I've written. I really liked this idea, and thought it was pretty awesome. I have yet to read anyone that has this same idea. If they do, so sorry!

I do want to thank my wonderful editor of this story: my sister TheLeef. All I can say is check out her profile. She's got a pretty funny parody. I like it, anyway.

Enjoy my latest one-shot, all.

**Summary:** He wanted to throw that picture, to smash it against the wall. He didn't want to see that smiling face anymore. He wanted her to be forever erased from his memory so this wouldn't hurt so much. But he knew it wasn't the truth…

* * *

Deathly Beautiful

* * *

No one could consol him. They had tried, and he appreciated their efforts—he really did. Lee tried to comfort him with lectures on eternal flames of youth. Shikamaru would take him to see the clouds, and though nothing would escape the lazy jounin's mouth, it would get him thinking. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata didn't have much to say. Neji would simply thank him for everything. Kiba would get him to play with Akamaru for a little while. Shino let him watch bugs. But out of all of them, he felt the most comforted when Kakashi, his old sensei, came to sit with him. No words would be exchanged.

Out of all of his friends, Kakashi was the only person that would see him cry. It wasn't because he was too guilt ridden after his friends' attempts. It wasn't because Kakashi was his old sensei, though it could be counted as part of the reason. Nor was it the fact that earlier, Tsunade would look on him with pity and enclose him in sympathetic hugs. It was because Kakashi had experienced it himself.

The silver-haired jounin would never know the despair that Naruto faced, and his sensei knew a little of what Naruto felt. He had experienced Sasuke's defection. He had experienced the disappointments of coming back empty. He had experienced the pained looks of his students, and had seen them comfort each other in their loss. More importantly, however… _he__had__been__there_.

Naruto didn't have to look to his right to know his sensei sat there motionless. He constantly thought how his sensei knew, yet couldn't comprehend what he felt. He thought of it all the time, but those thoughts never left his mind when Kakashi sat next to him. To know his sensei had been there was comforting, but at the same time it caused him more hurt than he could ever imagine.

"_Sasuke…"_

Her lips had trembled when she had whispered his name. Naruto could remember Sasuke's appearance, and the way the obsidian eyes had harbored the smallest hint of surprise when they had taken in a seventeen-year-old Sakura.

Now he remembered why he had been so mad. The bastard had shown some feeling towards Sakura, and Naruto had felt that he had gotten somewhere with the pink-haired beauty. He had actually—_maybe_—been able to sway her thoughts away from the traitor and to him.

"_Sasuke…"_

He had spat the name. Despised it. After all that time, the bastard had still showed no care to the hurt and tension he had caused the rest of his team. After everything he had put them through, he had only acknowledged them with a little surprise.

"_Sasuke."_

Kakashi had been the only one to say the name without shock, without hate, without regret, without any emotion at all. Naruto had known he was shaking, the Kyuubi's addicting power threatening to consume him.

"_Sakura…" Sasuke addressed the kunoichi. "You've grown." Only his eyes turned. "Naruto… Kakashi… How nostalgic."_

Naruto's hand rhythmically clenched and unclenched. No comfort save that of Kakashi could bring him to recall the emotions that had so powerfully consumed him. He knew his sensei was thinking about those very events right now.

"_Sasuke, what…? What the hell happened to you?" Sakura's voice shook in half fear, half disgust, half pity. She had never seen the boy look so… unappealing._

Naruto had known that it wasn't the scar running down the side of the Uchiha's face that had so many emotions showering Sakura's voice. She had known that Naruto had given Sasuke that scar, but that hadn't mattered to her. It was the otherwise dead appearance in the dark eyes, the Akatsuki cloak covering his form, and the inescapable power that radiated from his person.

The blonde's mind skipped the pleasantries. There hadn't been much talk at all, but his mind always skipped it. It was trivial. It had been a waste of time talking to Sasuke, so Naruto's mind never put much emphasis into remembering it.

His mind skipped a lot of the fighting, too. No matter how hard they tried, Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto hadn't been able to do much. However, Sasuke had barely been able to touch them as well. All three—especially Naruto and Sakura—had gotten much stronger. Of course, the Uchiha would notice that, and exploit the weakness he saw in each one of them.

_Sasuke had Naruto by the throat. The blonde jounin struggled, his hand lashing out at the Uchiha. It gave him the sense of déjà vu, the sense that he was back in his thirteen-year-old body about to be plunged through with a chidori-powered fist._

"_Naruto!" The worried scream burst through the silence as a powerful fist smashed into Sasuke's face. The rogue ninja grunted, flung aside as his grip loosened from Naruto's neck. He had sensed the power in Sakura's fists before, but this was first time he experienced it._

_She bent down, healing Naruto's swollen and slightly bruised neck. That was when the Uchiha saw it._

His lips pressed into a thin line. Sasuke had been tiring, and because of Naruto's immense stamina, the three had lasted against the Uchiha, slowly wearing him down and conserving their energy for more powerful and harmful hits. But Naruto should have seen it coming. He should have known.

It was something that Sasuke had done so often, it shouldn't have been a surprise. It shouldn't have shocked him like it did. It didn't matter that Sasuke was fighting his teammates and sensei. He had killed so many times it was like second nature.

"_Ugh…"_

_Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura's attack was stopped, the power in her fist withering away. She had dealt the Uchiha quite a few damaging blows. Now, it was his turn to damage her, to give her a blow._

"_No…" Naruto choked. "NO!" he screamed, rushing over to Sasuke. Kakashi had managed to stay awake, even though he was severely chakra depleted from using his Sharingan. But the blonde couldn't control his anger. He was furious. How dare Sasuke hurt Sakura-chan!_

_For the first time in his life, Naruto truly hated Sasuke._

"_Bastard!" Naruto yelled, his nails lengthening to claws, his canines sharpening, his whisker marks darkening, his eyes slitting into cutting redness. One tail… Two tails… They fanned out from his back like live things, whipping in a breeze that they created. The red chakra spun around Naruto, filling the air with enough hate to saturate an entire country. Sasuke stepped back, and Naruto stepped in._

_He would kill him. In his rage, Naruto didn't give it a second thought as the red Rasengan powered in his hand, whirring and spinning until four long prongs poked from the sides. He yelled, throwing the Rasenshuriken towards the object he detested. Sasuke jumped, but the whirring blades grew, licking up to the Uchiha's feet and pulling him down._

_After only a few seconds, Sasuke was dead. Naruto's tails disappeared._

Naruto didn't know if he could stand to remember. He regretted killing Sasuke because the dark-haired boy had been his friend, and Naruto had promised Sakura that he would bring Sasuke back. It hurt so much, but his mind wouldn't let him forget. His heart reminded him of the pain and sorrow, and it was getting too much to bear.

Yet, he didn't know the burden that Kakashi bore, either. Naruto knew that whenever the jounin would come, not only would that last instance replay in his mind, but others would, too. Kakashi would relive the death of his teammates, and the death of his sensei. There was an even bigger burden that Kakashi bore, that he didn't want to ever voice. Because if Naruto knew, it would be the end.

The blonde wasn't sure what Kakashi had gone through. All he knew was that the jounin understood what Naruto felt and had experienced it himself. He doubted, though, that Kakashi had ever loved anyone like he had loved Sakura.

_Angry blue eyes suddenly changed, worry and fear lighting them with tears. The Rasenshuriken had taken so much out of him, but he crawled to Sakura's unmoving form. Kakashi sat next to her, but Naruto didn't see him. Her chest barely rose and fell with her breathing, and Naruto reached a tentative hand towards her face. He flinched, keeping his eyes away from the piece of metal protruding from her stomach._

"_Sakura-chan?" His voice was so soft, so worried._

"_Naruto, I… I'm sorry."_

"_You __have __nothing __to __be __sorry __for, __Sakura-chan. _I'm _sorry. __I__… __I __killed __him. __I __didn__'__t __keep __my __promise__…"_

_A delicate, shaking hand pressed a finger to his lips. "Hush. I'm glad that you're not hurt. I really am glad." Her breath hitched, her green eyes opening slightly before closing again. "Naruto, I…"_

"_Hold on, Sakura-chan!" he whispered desperately. She was fading; he knew it, and Kakashi knew it, but he didn't want to believe it._

"_Naruto… I…"_

"_Don't, Sakura-chan. We're going to get you home. We're going to get you to a medic…" his voice trailed off as she coughed weakly, a bit of blood choking her as well as spurting from her mouth._

"_No… No, please… Stay with me, Sakura-chan… I know you can…" he pleaded, his eyes narrowing as he tried to quell the tears that slipped from his eyes. Her chakra was dangerously low._

_She smiled, the gesture lightening her pale pink lips. Her hand came up again, resting on Naruto's cheek. She forced her eyes open, and he could see them shining with the pain from her wound. Her quivering hand ran over his face, memorizing it. Her green eyes softened momentarily, drowning out the pain he had just seen. She couldn't hold her arm up any longer, and it slipped from his cheek. Naruto's left hand grabbed hers, putting it back on his face as his head began to shake in denial._

_A weary sigh slipped from her lips, and her eyes fluttered until they closed. Her breathing stopped._

"_No…" Naruto's cracked, broken voice tore apart the silence. "NO!" His scream didn't let up. His heart shattered in his chest as he cried out his pain and sorrow, knowing Sakura's wounds were too great to heal. Her chakra signature slowly disappeared along with her heartbeat._

_She was dead._

His tears weren't unnoticed. Naruto knew that Kakashi could see, even though the one eye wasn't looking. Naruto knew his tears made soft plinking noises on his clothes. It didn't matter, though. Kakashi never spoke, and Naruto was glad. Kakashi didn't try to cheer him up, because the jounin_understood_. He understood the pain. He knew that there was no way to cure it, because he had experienced it, too.

Naruto figured that his sensei deserved more confidence and less doubt from his only living student. His sensei had been through a lot, but Naruto knew that Kakashi had never really loved. Not like he had. Kakashi had loved his students, and even his fellow teammates at one time, but the jounin had never loved anyone like Naruto had loved Sakura.

The blonde was happy—outwardly, at least. When around his friends and the village, he would pull out his favorite wide grin. He had never told anyone that the wide smile always graced his features whenever he hurt the most. No one knew about his secrets, save for Sakura, but he hadn't told her his final, most precious secret. The secret had morphed a little since Sakura's death, but its principle was the same.

_I __would __give __up __all __my __dreams __if __just __one __of __them __were __to __come __true._ He would give up anything to be with Sakura. He would give so much if only to be the object of her affections and her love. To him, though, that was a price he was more than willing to pay.

Kakashi stood to leave. Once Naruto would start crying, the jounin never had the heart to stay. So, he took his leave. It was normal that they wouldn't talk. Kakashi didn't want to break that small bit of normalcy and predictability that existed in his life, so he quickly scribbled something on a notepad on Naruto's fridge before quietly exiting the small, dark apartment.

Naruto was thankful for Kakashi's absence. After a while, it did get annoying to have anyone around, and the jounin always knew the right time to leave. Naruto didn't want to move, but his stomach was screaming at him to get something to eat. He stared at the wall in front of him, his dead blue eyes finding the picture propped in a little corner.

He wanted to throw that picture, to smash it against the wall. He didn't want to see that smiling face anymore. He wanted her to be forever erased from his memory so this wouldn't hurt so much. This pain was something that he had never experienced before, but the thought of never knowing her… It hurt even more. If he had never known her, then he wouldn't be where he was. He wouldn't be one of the best jounin. He wouldn't have had something to live for.

Finally, Naruto stood. His feet and arms moved automatically; his mind and heart weren't in his activities. His legs carried him to the fridge, and his hands reached for a piece of fruit. It was a peach, one of Sakura's favorites. His eyes were blank, until they noticed something out of the ordinary.

It was normal for him to get something to eat after Kakashi left. It was normal to remember the times that he and Sakura had eaten together in her apartment, or even in his apartment. It was normal to remember that she would cook him something after a mission before leaving for her home. It was normal for the tears to start falling.

It wasn't normal for a yellow post-it to be stuck to his fridge door.

A trembling hand reached up to take the small, yellow piece of paper, blue eyes clouding with an emotion unknown. Tears slipped down his cheeks, stinging the dry area where tear tracks had previously been. He didn't feel it. His eyes roved over the note again and again, his brain never fully processing just what was written there.

Kakashi had written it neatly, though a few of the letters were shaky, as if the jounin had been afraid—or crying even—when he had written it. The note fell to the tile floor, but the words echoed in Naruto's head.

_Naruto,_

_I'm sorry I haven't told you yet. I know it's been two years since Sakura died, but now I must to tell you. It was one of her last wishes as I held her while you fought against Sasuke. Again, I'm sorry for not telling you, but I felt that it would have made things worse, and I didn't want it that way._

_Sakura asked me to tell you one last thing, because she wasn't sure that she'd have enough time to tell you before she died. I remember her exact words, Naruto. I know that she would want you to know this:_

"_Kakashi-sensei. Please. I want you to tell Naruto something. I'm running out of time, and I don't want to make Naruto fail. He's tried so hard to make me happy, but he hasn't realized that just being there for me has made me happy enough. Kakashi-sensei, please tell Naruto that I love him. I was going to tell him after this mission that Sasuke didn't matter to me like that anymore. Tell Naruto that I wanted to be with him forever. I wanted to have a family with him._

"_I love him, Kakashi-sensei. Tell him I love him. I love you, Naruto."_

Naruto was panting. He didn't know why his breathing was so labored, but he couldn't stop it. He couldn't think of anything except the words that echoed in his mind. Her words… Had she meant it? He remembered a few tough spots on the paper, obviously where tears had stuck and dried. Kakashi _had_ been crying. He had been crying because it had been true.

_I love you, Naruto. I love you, Naruto. I love you, Naruto._

Those words… He had wanted to hear her say those words for so long. He had hurt himself, put aside his happiness, just for the possibility that she would notice him, and that she might one day say those words.

The fruit fell from his suddenly limp hand. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. No wonder Kakashi hadn't wanted to tell him after she had died. His reaction was what Kakashi had feared. Naruto knew that Kakashi had wanted to keep things the same. Everything had been turned upside down, and _both_ of them had needed something that was steady, something that they could hold on to.

A strange smile twisted Naruto's lips. She loved him. She loved him.

His feet carried him out of his apartment and to the training field. He remembered when they had been there together, when Konohamaru had interrupted a small "moment" of theirs. Naruto thought he had been imagining things. Maybe he hadn't been… Maybe it had been real…

A kunai was suddenly in his hand, his mind unaware of exactly how the weapon had gotten there. His fingers twirled the burnished steel, the light of the crescent moon shimmering dully across the surface. Who would really miss him, if his life ended? Who would really regret it if he were dead? Kakashi would… Naruto knew that. Tsunade would miss him, too. The Rookie Nine? Probably… However, no one he knew that had a powerful hold on him would regret his death.

Only Sakura would…

If she were alive.

His hand rose, blue eyes lingering on the weapon. A low growling echoed in the back of his mind, and suddenly, Naruto was in front of the Kyuubi's cage. The growling became more insistent.

"Don't you dare…" Kyuubi threatened. A snarl rippled from the fox's throat.

Naruto smiled. "You wanted freedom, Fox. You're getting it." With that simple statement, Naruto reached up, peeling the seal away from the bars. His arms suddenly spread wide as a white light encased his stomach and chest, his screams of pain echoing throughout the entire village.

Soon, the blonde's screams were joined by an equally painful howl, a howl that had not been heard for nineteen years. It mixed with the human screams, adding an even deeper, doleful cry to pierce the sky. Naruto's fists clenched as Kyuubi's chakra raged out of control, the red essence splitting from his chest. The aura moved slowly, forming the shape of a howling face. Naruto could see Kyuubi's eyes shut in pain. This was hurting him, too.

Naruto interrupted his own screams with a mirthless laugh. "Good luck living, Fox… wherever you might go. Tonight… we both die."

His hand plunged the kunai into his chest, a retched sound of pain breaking through his throat. Suddenly, the red aura cracked through the air, filling it with Kyuubi's hate and anger until it disappeared as soon as it had come. Naruto let out one choked cough before collapsing to his knees and slamming to his side. His eyes fluttered, trying to perceive anything but the pain that consumed him.

Naruto forced his lips to move before all the breath escaped his lungs. "Sakura-chan…" His lids closed, unable to keep themselves open. "I'm coming to you…"

* * *

_Ugh__…_ Naruto thought. _This __can__'__t __be __real__… __It__'__s __too __bright__… __It __hurts __my __eyes__… __Oh, __no. __I__'__m __not __in __the __hospital, __am __I?_

His blue eyes perused the space around him, but he could only see so much because of the brightness. He slowly braced his weight on his elbows. He seemed to be floating on nothing. Everything around him was white. Where did all this light come from?

He stood, but surprisingly, he remembered how to walk. He didn't know why this was a strange knowledge to him, but it was. It was the same strange way that he still remembered everything. He still remembered his childhood. He remembered his times with Team 7. He remembered Sasuke's defection, and the three-year trip with Jiraiya. He remembered the addition of Sai and Yamato to Team Kakashi. He remembered Sakura…

The head of pink hair and sparkling green eyes that were pictured in his mind caused his confusion to falter. He didn't bother being confused about anything anymore; he had still lost his Sakura-chan.

A quiet, gentle laugh sounded through the air. His head whipped around, but he couldn't see a single thing.

"Oh? I see you're awake."

"W—Who are you?" he asked uncertainly.

Another angelic laugh filled the silence. It sounded nice. "I am the Messenger. Or Guide. Whichever you prefer to call me. I help to guide those that are lost. I am a messenger that brings tidings to many men and women."

Naruto could almost hear her smiling. He wanted her to keep talking. Her voice was strangely soothing. "What if I don't want to call you either of those names?"

"Oh, you!" she laughed, happiness ringing from her bell-like tones. "Always the same ninja. You never have liked to follow the codes, have you?" She laughed again.

Naruto looked around. This was just too weird. "How do you know me?"

A small sigh escaped her lips. It seemed slightly… regretful. "I watch you. I watch many people. I watch the ninja, and I watch the civilians. It's very… fulfilling I guess you could say. I like to see the way you people love, and fight for each other. Makes me wish I were back there."

"Back there?" He wanted to know more about this "Messenger." She seemed very nice, but sad. Naruto wished he could cheer her up. "If you wish to be back there, then why are you here, appointed as the 'messenger' or 'guide' or whatever?"

"I'm restless," she answered simply.

"Restless?" Naruto hated sounding so dumb and slow, but he wanted her to talk.

"Yes, I am restless. In a way, I was completely happy to be here, but I was also sad. So, I was appointed as the Messenger. That way, I could always travel back to Earth and see my beloved, and I could wait for him." She paused for a moment. "You know, you're a bit younger than I expected…"

"Younger?"

"Well… of course," she said, as if her statement were the most obvious in the world. "Not many shinobi or civilians your age come up here. I often escort the older ones, and they go to others their age, reminiscing about the times in which they grew up. They get new bodies of course. Younger versions of themselves, though I am never there to see it happen. Most shinobi your age should not be up here," she added quietly.

"Oh."

"What? Nothing more to ask so you can hear my voice?" Her tone was now thick with amusement.

Naruto's shoulders tensed. How had she known that?

"I know a lot of things," she sighed. "But I don't know everything. I can tell from your face, though, that you want me to talk."

"How come I can't see you?"

"Isn't it enough to hear my voice? Or must you see before you can believe that this conversation is real?" She let the silence between them thicken before continuing. "I didn't believe it at first, either. The previous Messenger wasn't quite suited for the job—he was a little harsh—and since I wanted it, he gladly handed the job to me. But, it took me a while to believe that this was real. Once that happened, I could see."

"But I… I don't understand." Naruto felt a strange stirring of air as something moved past him. He could only guess it was the Messenger.

"Let me see… How to put this…"

It was almost as if he could hear her thinking, and it resembled the way Sakura used to think. Thinking of the pink-haired kunoichi sent a quick flash of pain through his body.

"Seeing isn't everything," she said after a while. "Sometimes, you must believe before you can actually see the truth. Sometimes, you have to believe or trust in yourself to protect someone, and only after you have that trust do you gain the strength to protect the one you love. Does that explain it better?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "Yes… I think it does."

"Good."

He felt the air stir again, and looked in front of him, hoping he wasn't looking at anything other than where he assumed this woman to be.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice filled with understanding and sorrow. "I'm sorry you had to lose her."

Fists clenched. "How the hell could you know about her? How could you know what I have gone through?"

"Because I _do_ know what you have gone through," she whispered sadly. "My loved one died, too. It's been a while since I've been able to touch him or hold him, and I dearly wish that he could be here, too."

"But…" Naruto sniffled through his sudden tears. "I thought you said that you were waiting for him…"

A quiet, half-laugh escaped her lips. "I _am_ waiting for him. But in a sense, he did die. He died _inside_. His heart died when he lost me. I desperately wish that I can go to him, but I am simply a messenger and a guide."

"Did it hurt?" Naruto didn't have to specify to know that she would understand what he meant.

"Yes," she whispered. "He hurt so much. I hated myself for it, because my death had caused him so much pain. But there was hardly anything I could do about it. I was only able to stay in your world for a limited amount of time, and I doubted that he was even able to sense me. I miss him so much. It hurts me… to be separated from him."

"Did you…" He was so afraid to ask. "Did a girl come by here?"

"I get lots of people up here. It'd be hard to remember exactly how many girls I see."

Naruto's small laugh filled the silence. "Yeah, yeah. All right." It felt good to laugh. He liked this girl. "Did a girl named Sakura come by here? She's kind of tall, about five foot six, with pink hair and green eyes."

"Pink hair? Hmm, I think I remember a girl that goes by those standards… Yes! As a matter of fact, I do! I remember thinking that her hair color was extremely unique."

"Oh," Naruto murmured. He dropped his head. "Can I… Will I be able to see her?"

"You have to believe before you can see anything." Again, she paused. "What's your name?"

"Naruto."

"Welcome, Naruto. I hope you like it here."

"How can I like it up here if I can't even see anything? If I can't even see you?"

She sighed. "Because you don't believe, yet. I could touch your hair, and you'd feel it, but you can't see me. You couldn't hold me or touch me until you accept what has happened to you. The other two did. It was hard, especially for them, but they got through it."

"Other two?" Naruto was worried now.

"Yes." Her voice was slightly remorseful. "The pink haired girl and the dark haired boy that came up here together."

Naruto's heart cracked. "What… What happened?"

"The dark haired boy was able to accept it faster than the pink haired girl. I remember talking to them. She and dark haired boy made up… Apparently, there had been some unsolved issues between them. But, they put it all behind them. And then the boy and girl went where they were supposed to go."

"Sasuke… Sakura…"

"I believe those were the names." Her voice was quiet as if she knew the impact this conversation was having on Naruto. He could feel her tension, her remorse. "She didn't want to stay here, you know. She said that she wanted to go back."

"No. They came together… Of course they would… She would never love me like I thought she would. What she said was a _lie_… Why would Kakashi do that?"

He felt a small pressure on his shoulder even though nothing could be seen. "You have to believe. You have to accept your death. If you don't… then you will be cursed to wander your world, never able to find rest, and never able to see the one you love. She is here, not down there. If you don't accept it, if you don't believe, then you will never see her." Her voice… Naruto had never heard such pleading, such insistence before. It was almost as if she were begging him to do as she requested.

"The one thing I fear," she whispered, "Is the fact that I will never be able to convince the one I love to stay. I won't be able to…" she sobbed. "You are the only one that understands. You have felt the disappointments that I have, and you have suffered the loss of your loved one, too. Please… If I can't convince you, I don't know how I'll ever be able to convince the one I love."

"Don't…" Naruto whispered. "Don't cry." He hated it when Sakura cried, and he hated it when most other women cried, too. He never knew what to do.

"Please… I promise that I will take you to her. I promise that you will see her. Just do me this one favor…"

Naruto shifted, his mind undecided. If he didn't accept his death, he wouldn't ever be able to see Sakura again. But he didn't want to be here. Sasuke was here, and once again, he had stolen Sakura from the blonde. That bastard would end up stealing everything; he knew it.

But… "All right," Naruto finally said. He sighed heavily. "All right. I accept it."

"No. You have to _truly_ accept it. You have to want to be here. You have to _want_ to be here, and you have to _want_ to see her."

Sakura… That beautiful girl… His one love throughout the whole of his existence… He wanted to see her. He really did. He suddenly didn't care that she would be with Sasuke. He wanted to be near her, to touch her even if it was just once. He _wanted_ her.

"Yes…" he whispered, finally submitting to the fact that he was dead. "I accept it. I do. I _want_ to see her."

A sigh of relief slipped through invisible lips. "Thank you," her voice trembled. "I can't thank you enough."

Naruto's eyes widened. He could make out shapes that were starting to form. It was more color than shape, but the colors still gave the place a sense of dimension. They were light shades at first: a soft, penciled brown, a pastel blue, a muted red, a subtle green. Some of the colors were even moving. Naruto gazed in wonder.

"You believed," she whispered, the relief and happiness unmistakable in her beautiful voice. He turned, but he still couldn't see her. She looked like a blob of white, tall and thin, but a little shorter than he. There were a few shades that colored her, but it was mostly a subdued peach—like skin. The shades around him grew darker, but her appearance never changed.

"Why can't I see you?" He wanted to know what this kind girl looked like. Maybe she wasn't a little girl. Maybe she was in her late twenties. She sounded about his age, though.

"Messengers are always the last to be seen," she replied. "Many times, the Messenger finally meets up with the person that they have been waiting for. When that time comes, they appoint a new Messenger."

"What was the Messenger before you like?"

She laughed, and something touched his palm. He gasped, but she rubbed her thumb—or what felt like a thumb—over the back of his hand. "Follow me." When he refused, he felt a tug on his arm. "Come on," she urged. He still didn't move, and she sighed. "Do you trust me?" Her voice was filled with hope.

"Yes." The word slipped from his lips before he could even think about it. He wasn't sure why he trusted this woman beside him, but there was something about her that he couldn't quite place. "Okay," he surrendered.

There was another tug on his arm, and this time, he followed. He was almost eager now; he would see Sakura soon. However, his excited attitude calmed at a soothing sensation. The happy aura flowing around him was definitely coming from the Messenger, but what was she happy about? Was it the hope that she would someday be able to convince her loved one like she had convinced him?

"You wanted to know what the last Messenger was like." It was a simple statement, but she didn't give him time to confirm it. "Well, he was quite nice, actually, once you got to know him. When I first met him, I remember being afraid. He had a very… commanding presence, but he was also a restless soul. Actually, I think he's one of the nicest men I have ever met."

"What was his name?" Naruto's eyes still wandered, taking in the forming shapes as small sounds flitted into his ears. It looked like he was in a village that closely resembled Konoha. There weren't any shops, just a few large buildings. Most of the colors that he had seen before were moving. They looked very much like people.

The girl stopped. "You wish to hear his name?"

Naruto nodded. The shapes were definitely clearer. There were tons of people, people that he didn't even know. The crowds of people seemed to be an equal mix between shinobi and civilians. However, they all appeared to be around twenty years old.

"Hmm, maybe later. Not now."

The blonde wasn't paying enough attention to argue against her reluctance. "Why does everyone look twenty?"

She resumed walking. "Well, whenever a soul comes up here—unless they are simply a child—they retain the image of when they were twenty. It is mostly the age of when everyone was in their prime."

"Are you twenty?"

She laughed. "In a way, I am. I do have my twenty-year-old body, and you will, too—even though you are only nineteen."

The two walked quietly for a while, Naruto taking in the strange sights of the place around him. He couldn't get over the fact how much like Konoha this place looked. Did it look like this everywhere? Or was this place just one huge city?

"Why does this look like my old village?"

"You were born in Konohagakure; is that correct?" When Naruto nodded, she continued. "Well, you belonged in that village. That village was your home. So it's only natural for you to want to come here. This place isn't Konoha, but it resembles your home and the weather that you like. Some people that were born in Konoha loved the rain, and therefore reside in the place that closely resembles Amegakure."

Naruto understood. But he still had one unanswered question. Everything was clear; he could see so much, but this Messenger remained a mystery. Besides, he just wanted to know what the old one's name was. "So, can I know who the old Messenger was?"

Again, she stopped. He could feel her apprehension, and turned to the slightly peach patch beside him. "What's the matter?"

She didn't answer, but her grip around his hand tightened. "His name… was Uchiha Itachi."

His mind was blank. How was that possible? How was the old Messenger Itachi? It wasn't possible! He refused to believe it! Itachi had been a restless soul. Naruto scoffed at the idea. Itachi had always been happy with the pain he had caused. There was no way that she could mean he really was nice. This woman was much better and was a good replacement. But then…

His mind spun. It couldn't be… "No," he choked. "Are you…?" Suddenly, he was sure. More sure of anything than he ever thought possible. "Sakura-chan… It's you…"

The peach thickened. Pink and red, her usual ninja outfit, quickly followed the skin. Her boots colored, and finally, he could see her face. Green eyes were shining brightly, and the pink hair that framed her face looked softer than ever. She wasn't seventeen anymore; she was twenty. Even still, she looked just the same.

"Sakura-chan…" A hand reached up to caress her soft skin. "Why?" he whispered painfully. "Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

Tears slipped from her eyes. "Because we Messengers are never seen until the one we are waiting for shows up. The people that come… Since we are not waiting for them, they aren't allowed to see us, and they don't ask many questions. They simply let us explain the bare minimum, and accept the rest."

"So then, because I asked questions…?"

"I allowed you to. I _wanted_ you to. Besides, I knew that you would never settle for anything less than a full explanation. That's just who you are, Naruto."

The way she said his name… He had waited so long to hear her voice again. Two long years… "So then…" His eyes flicked over her form. "You were the one that watched _me_? _You_ were the one that was restless? _You_…? But… I…"

Sakura nodded, the tears freely flowing down her face. "Yes. I was talking about _you_. I am so sorry that you had to live on. You hurt so much… I hated seeing you so depressed, Naruto. I tried to… be there… for a little while. It was after Kakashi would leave. But… I don't think you were able to feel me there. But I was there for you, even when you didn't think I was."

"What about you and Sasuke? Why did you lie and pretend that you weren't you, Sakura-chan?" The pain and anger was back in his voice. After all this time, he didn't want to feel betrayed _again_.

"You had to figure out that it was me, first, Naruto," she pleaded. Her voice cracked, and she willed him to understand. "I could let you know to a certain extent, but I wasn't allowed to tell you who I was. You had to believe, and then you had to _know_ that it was me. It was the same for Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke had to figure out who Itachi was, and his brother couldn't tell him. I saw Itachi only because he was finished being a Messenger. He had waited for his brother so he could explain, and once he had, he looked for another to get the job."

"But why did you…?"

Her hand came up to cup Naruto's whiskered cheek. His thumb traced over the skin under her eyes, trying to stop her tears. She looked beautiful when she cried, but something so beautiful shouldn't be so sad. Her lips trembled as she tried to quell the threatening sobs.

"Because I missed you." Sakura couldn't hold the sobs back anymore. "_I__missed__you!_ Oh, Naruto! If only you knew how _much_ I missed you! How much I wanted you here with me! I was happy here; I had accepted the fact that I had died on that battlefield… but I couldn't get over the fact that I missed you."

Naruto grabbed the back of her head and pressed her into his chest. Her arms encircled his waist, just like his arms closed around her small frame. He couldn't believe it. She had really missed him. Then what she said… Was it true?

"Was Kakashi telling the truth?" Naruto whispered hesitantly, afraid to know the truth, yet eager to hear it at the same time.

"Yes, Naruto. He was telling the truth. I meant it. I meant it more than you could ever imagine." Her eyes sparkled, and her breath hitched. "I mean it, Naruto. I love you."

His ears rang. His pulse raced. His breath quickened. His eyes widened. He had waited all his life to hear her say those words. But she meant it. He could see no doubt in her eyes, no lie, and he knew that she spoke the truth. The depth he saw in her eyes left no room for questions. He knew. He finally knew. She had finally said it. She loved _him_.

Tears slipped down his cheeks, and he tightened his hold on her waist. She pressed herself closer to him, and cried with him, her tears soaking his black shirt while his tears wet the red sleeves on her shoulders. One of his hands ran through strawberry hair while one of her hands ran up and down his back. She felt so soft, so vulnerable against him.

"I love you, too," he whispered. "I always have, and I always will."

"I know," she murmured softly. "I know." Her hand continued to stroke his back. "I'm so sorry you hurt so much. I'm so sorry I made you go through that pain."

"Shh," Naruto soothed, his fingers sifting through her hair. "Don't. It's not your fault. You have given me more than I could have ever thought possible. I remember getting mad at Sasuke because he was finally giving you recognition, and I thought for sure that you were starting to actually like me."

"Baka," Sakura said lovingly. "I liked you after those three years you were gone. I thought you had grown so much, and I was proud of you."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Blue eyes gazed into green. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Sakura sniffled, and her eyes lowered. "I was afraid." Her voice was so soft Naruto could barely hear it. "I was afraid that if I said it, it would prove to be fake, just like it had been with Sasuke. I was afraid that if I named what I felt, it would be a dream."

Both of his hands came to rest on her cheeks, pulling her face up so her eyes once again met his. "You know that I would never harm you or leave you, and that I will always love you."

There was no way Sakura could doubt the sincerity in his ocean eyes. She nodded, and a few more tears slipped from the corners of her eyes. Naruto's thumbs lovingly brushed them away. He stared at her, marveling in the fact that she loved him. He hadn't realized how amazing it would feel to hear her say those words, and just how wonderful it felt to give his love and have it returned.

He bent down, hesitantly touching his lips to hers. She responded, gently pressing back. He couldn't express the elation he felt at being accepted. His arms tightened around her and pressed her closer to him, and her hands slithered their way to the back of his head. Sakura couldn't believe that she finally had him, that she could finally hold him.

When he slowly pulled away, she sighed. "I love you, Naruto."

"I love you, too, Sakura-chan."

"Well, well. Looks like you finally landed it big, Naruto."

The blonde's head whipped around, his eyes widening as he gazed at a white haired man. His outfit was slightly different, fit more for a jounin, and his hair definitely wasn't as long.

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto almost shouted.

The Sannin growled. "How many times must I tell you _not_ to call me that?"

Naruto smiled. "Ano… too many times to count. But you know you wouldn't want it any other way Ero-sennin. Besides, didn't you see how much your training paid off? I was better than you were at gathering sage chakra."

Jiraiya snorted. "So I've seen."

"Not chasing naked women anymore, sensei?"

"It's called 'research'," Jiraiya argued. "And no, actually, I am not. I came to ask Sakura if I could take her job off of her hands."

"But, Jiraiya-sama," Sakura whispered, shocked.

He shrugged. "Itachi was still the Messenger when I came along. Then, Sakura took the job. So, I'm making sure my services are known now before anyone else can take the job from me. I want to see Tsunade again."

Sakura nodded. "Of course, Jiraiya-sama. Shishou has wanted to see you again, too. She sees it as her fault for sending you on that mission to find Pein. She'll want to know that you don't blame her. Just don't freak her out, pervert."

"Hmph," Jiraiya mumbled, crossing his arms. "So then I get the job?"

"It's all yours," Sakura smiled, entwining her fingers with Naruto's.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows suggestively at Naruto, and when the blonde rolled his eyes, the Sannin laughed. "Sakura, go on and show him. Now that he has you by his side, he'll be happier, but I can't help but think that he'll be surprised."

"Show me what?" Naruto's eyes sparkled as he raised his eyebrows at the mischievous glint in Sakura's eyes.

"You'll see." She glanced at Jiraiya. "Tell Tsunade-shishou I miss her. And that she was a great teacher."

The Sannin nodded, turning and walking away with a wave. "Ja ne!" After just a moment, his form faded.

Naruto glanced around. "Where did he go?"

"Either another soul came, or he just received a message to deliver. Or, he could simply be going down for a few hours to see Tsunade. I wouldn't be surprised if he used some of that time to see more women in the onsen baths," Sakura mumbled as her eyebrow twitched.

The blonde laughed. "You're the same. The same Sakura-chan that I love."

She smiled widely. "Come on! I want to show you something."

He nodded and followed as she led him across the streets that resembled Konoha. He glanced around at a few of the various homes, ones that mostly looked like clan compounds. He spotted a silver-haired man exiting one door, and Sakura quickly explained that it was Kakashi's father.

Naruto spotted a few very large-looking ninja, and he guessed that they were part of the Akamichi clan. He was right, and Sakura began to point out a group of ninja surrounded by large dogs, obviously a part of the Inuzuka clan. A group of blondes were promptly acknowledged as the Yamanaka clan, as well as quite a few bug-loving ninja Naruto knew belonged to the Aburame clan.

His eyes widened as he spotted the Sarutobi clan playing a few games of shouji with the ever-genius Nara clan. Chatting amiably were the pale-eyed faces of the Hyuuga clan, and Naruto almost stopped when he spotted quite a few dark haired ninja. They were no doubt part of the Uchiha clan, but Naruto did stop when his eyes rested on two forms.

_Sasuke… Itachi…_

Two dark eyes shifted, resting on the blonde-haired boy holding the hand of the pink-haired girl. Naruto's breath caught in his throat. His teammate… There was no animosity harbored in the boy's eyes. He simply stared, and then smiled. Naruto almost fell in shock. Sasuke never smiled.

Sakura turned to Naruto. "He's been smiling a lot lately. He's made up with his family, and he's apologized to me and set our friendship right. You're the only person he still needs to talk to."

Sasuke slowly stepped over to Naruto. The dark-haired boy was wearing a slight variation of his former outfits. It was all black, shaped much like a karate outfit. A white-edged tie wrapped around his waist, and black jounin pants fitted into the sandals he had worn while in Sound. He shoved his hands into his pockets, his head facing the ground as he stopped in front of Naruto. The two were silent as Naruto's blue eyes took in every detail of the teammate in front of him, and Sasuke's eyes were averted to his right.

"You're forgiven," Naruto choked. He didn't need an explanation. He only had to look into the Uchiha's eyes and see the regret. The blonde encased his teammate in a hug. Naruto noticed suddenly that the Uchiha no longer had the scar on his face.

"Usaratonkachi," Sasuke sighed. A small tear slipped down his cheek. "I never meant to hurt you two so much. But I will say that I purposefully distanced myself, because I believed my vendetta against my brother was my own."

"You could have gotten stronger with us, Sasuke. Orochimaru just wanted you for your body and his own twisted purposes," Naruto argued.

"I know, Naruto. And I'm sorry."

It was so strange hearing the Uchiha apologize, but Naruto could get used to it. He faced the Uchiha, letting his hand once again take Sakura's. Sakura gave Naruto's hand a small, reassuring squeeze.

"As I told Sakura," Sasuke continued, "I was in control of myself while we fought. I wasn't sure what happened, but the next thing I knew, Sakura had been stabbed. I wasn't sure what to do, but…" It seemed slightly difficult for the dark-haired boy to say, but he finally got it out. "Naruto, I'm glad you killed me. Something caused me to lose control, and I'm glad you kept it from ever happening again."

Naruto's lips lifted in a sad smile. "No problem, Sasuke."

"By the way, usaratonkachi," Sasuke said, his lips twisted in a knowing smirk as he surreptitiously eyed Sakura. "Good job. And good luck."

Naruto smiled, pulling Sakura in for a hug. "Thanks, teme."

Sasuke smiled and nodded his head further down the street. "Show him, Sakura. I'm pretty sure that he'll freak out more than he did when he saw all of this."

The pink haired woman laughed. "Come on, Naruto. See you later, Sasuke." She waved to Sasuke and Itachi, and both prodigies nodded her way. She also waved to others of the clan, such as Sasuke and Itachi's mother and father.

"Will I get to know them?" Naruto wondered.

"Of course. We've got eternity to know them, and eternity to be together."

A smile parted Naruto's lips, and his arms wrapped around Sakura's waist. "Eternity to be together, huh? I like the sound of that."

His breath blew in her ears, and Sakura scrunched her shoulders and giggled. "That tickles, idiot."

"Good."

"Weirdo." She laughed with him, but stepped out of his embrace. "Come on. There are a few more people I want you to see."

The two walked down the street hand in hand. After a few moments, Sakura pointed out a few people from another clan. Naruto noticed that most of the women possessed some form of pink hair. Most had red hair, but a few—such as Sakura's immediate family—bore the unmistakable pink hair. Just past the Haruno compound was another compound. It was slightly mixed. Most of the men had blond hair, and only a few women had flaming red hair. A few of the other men possessed dark hair, either black or brown.

As Naruto and Sakura came closer, they saw a woman who was holding a small pot. She looked up, and the pot shattered on the ground. She gasped, her hand covering her mouth, and a few words slipped from her lips. She ushered another person closer, a blonde haired man. His eyes widened, and the woman nodded excitedly.

Naruto sent Sakura a questioning glance, but she smiled and brought him closer to the two stunned people. The man looked familiar, but Naruto couldn't quite place him. Suddenly, Naruto gasped.

"Ah! Yondaime Hokage?"

The man could simply stare. "Naruto?" he asked uncertainly. Naruto nodded, and the woman reached a tentative hand towards him. Green eyes shone with tears. One hand still covered her mouth, and her breath was ragged.

"Oh my," she whispered, but refrained from touching him.

"Sakura… I… Why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked, confused. He was definitely honored to meet the Yondaime, but why did he look so shocked? And who was the red-haired woman beside him? It was all so puzzling and frustrating, and Naruto's blue flicked to Sakura's jade, questioning.

The pink haired beauty smiled. "This is your clan, Naruto. These two people right here, Namikaze Minato —or the Yondaime Hokage—and his wife Uzumaki Kushina are your parents."

Naruto could only listen and stare at the two people in front of him as Sakura continued. "The Whirlpool Country was destroyed many years ago, and since the Uzumaki clan had good relations with the Namikaze, they decided to stay here with the Yondaime's clan."

"I'm so sorry, son." Minato's eyes were narrowed, trying not to let any tears flow. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through everything that happened. Sakura told about how you grew up. I don't know what else to say…" Sadness shone through his blue eyes accompanied by a sense of trust and love that only a family member could possess. Silver suddenly plotted its course down an unmarred cheek.

Naruto stared at the man before him. Had he been so blind to such a resemblance? It was uncanny how similar he and the Yondaime looked. The only differences between the two were Minato's slightly sharper features and Naruto's three whisker marks. _Minato__…_ Even if Naruto were able to conjure the anger at such a man—at his _father_—for sealing a demon inside of him, he couldn't. He finally had a family. He finally had what he had wanted for so long.

Tears streamed down Naruto's face as he suddenly embraced his father. The words babbled out of his mouth, and he couldn't stop them. "It's okay, Dad. It's okay. I'm not mad. It made me stronger. It made me want to be recognized. It's not your fault. I'm just so glad I get to know you…"

A small sniffle filled the silence, and Naruto stepped back from Minato, turning his head towards the source of the sound. Green eyes brimmed with tears, and an uncertain hand twirled a piece of long, scarlet hair. Naruto's eyes tightened. "Mom?" he whispered hesitantly, almost afraid that if he said the word, she might disappear, or she might not be his real mother. The woman was suddenly in his arms, hugging him as tightly as she could.

"You are so handsome, son," she whispered. "I missed you, baby. You'll always be my baby boy." Though Naruto definitely wasn't a baby anymore, and didn't want to be associated with the term, he couldn't help but like it. No one had ever once called him that term and made him sound so special and loved.

Her arms tightened around him for a moment before Naruto smiled and released the red haired woman. He turned to Sakura. "Thank you, Sakura-chan, for bringing me to meet them."

"It's nothing, Naruto," she smiled.

Minato placed a hand on Naruto's shoulders. "She's a good girl, Naruto, and she loves you. Make sure you take care of her."

A blush colored Naruto's cheeks, but he made sure his voice was strong. "With everything I have," he promised. His parents walked away, letting Naruto spend a few more moments with Sakura. Suddenly, she cocked her head to the side.

"You still have whiskers…" she murmured, letting her fingers caress the six short marks.

"Huh? Oh… I guess it's so everyone can tell the difference between me and my dad," he laughed. "I don't mind having them, though." In a strange flash of panic, Naruto quickly tested the place where the cage used to be, suddenly afraid that the demon might still be locked inside of him. He let out a shaky breath when he realized that he was no longer the Kyuubi's jailer.

"Neither do I," Sakura whispered.

Naruto smiled. He leaned forward to kiss her again, and she melded her body to his, tantalizing him as she parted her lips ever so slightly. Naruto growled, forcing her lips open so he could kiss her more forcefully. He gently pressed her against the wall, letting his hands twirl her short hair around his fingers. He had only dreamed about kissing her like this, and now he finally could.

He didn't care that everyone might be watching. He didn't care that he was slightly neglecting his newfound parents at the moment. He had all of eternity to get to know them.

He had all of eternity to know Sakura, too. That thought made his mind spin as he slowly lost himself in Sakura's warm embrace, in the shocking feeling of her body against his, in the soft but loving touch of her lips.

* * *

Kakashi closed his eye. _Oh, __Naruto__…_ He gazed at the boy. How much had the blonde suffered? Kakashi hadn't wanted to tell his student what Sakura had said. He knew it would change things, and he hadn't wanted it to happen. But things had changed, and he didn't like how they had because it had been just what he had expected.

He, the Rookie Nine, Tsunade, and a couple of civilians that had known Naruto surrounded the boy. But that wasn't the reason they stood motionless and speechless. It was the fact that Naruto wasn't alone on the training field. His jacket was zipped open and tattered, and his shirt had a giant hole in the middle of it near the base of his stomach. Tiny threads of red chakra still sizzled from where the seal had once been, but even that wasn't what held their attention.

Next to Naruto lay a beautiful girl. Her pink hair was swept away from her face, and her green eyes were closed. Right after Naruto had brought her back to Konoha, Sakura's dead body had mysteriously disappeared. None of the shinobi had been able to find her, so they had performed a funeral using her forehead protector and a few pieces of her clothing. Now, here she laid, her right hand entwined with Naruto's left. In death, his only female student looked truly content; Kakashi couldn't deny that, and his other student, one that was almost a clone of the Yondaime, was still happy.

Their lips were twisted in a peaceful smile. Their faces were pointed towards each other, and their woven fingers signified their inseparable bond. Even in death, they were still beautiful. Even in death, one could see the friendship that they had shared. Even in death, they were not alone.

Even in death, they still loved.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what'd you guys think? I'm not normally one to write character death stories, just cause I can't make Naruto die cause I love him, and I can't make Sakura die… So, I made them both die. Well, hey, they're together.

Anyway, I'd love it if you guys reviewed! I'd like to know how I did with this one, especially since it isn't the happiest story on earth. Still, I think it does have a very good, hopeful ending. At least, that was the way that I was intending it to be. So, let me know any thoughts, questions, or whatever that you have.

Until next time,

- wolf's paradise

PS. I edited as best as I could, but for some reason, fanfiction decided to scrunch my italic words. So, if you catch anything, let me know.


End file.
